Tekkaman Meet the 12 colonies
by ferduran
Summary: One shot idea. Every crossover of BattleStar Galactica that I read is about colonial VS Cylons that lather found Earth, but what if the centurions want to destroy the humans form cylons as well and betray them the day of the attack to the colonies and years later the three side in conflict found an Earth that now is inhabited by Tekkaman, hundred years after the Radan's war.


**Tekkaman Meet the 12 colonies**

What is what made you a human? Thought a young man as he looks deep into the space from the space ring that represent the higher achievement of the human mind.

It is a strange question if you considered that the one that is making that question is a human or at the very least, a descendant of mankind.

But giving the recent story of humans on Earth you could easily understand that question.

It all began in the year 192 of the United Earth. The question if we were alone in this universe was answered when an alien race knows as the Radam attacked Earth. They attacked with the intention to enslave its population and use it as soldiers to enslave other worlds.

But that invasion wasn't the first contact between a Radam and the humans. No. the first contact happened with a human exploration ship called the Argos. The ship was on an exploration mission on Saturn when they found the Radam ship and were captured to become their first slave soldiers knows as Teknomen.

But what they didn't expect, is that one of the crew members managed to escape and use the powers that they have given him against them to defend Earth.

And that is how the first Earth-Radam war began, which was the more cruel and devastating conflict in human history so far. But sadly, not the last one. This war saw its end with Earth victory.

A victory that was thanks to the human race's new champion, the same crew man that manage to escape the Argos to fight against the Radam. His real name is Takaya Aiba, but that name is only known to the few that were close to him. But to the rest of the world, and the pages of the history books, he is their champion known as Teknoman Blade.

But even with his help and the rest of the space knights, the Earth suffered the destructions of many of its main cities and lost a great deal of its population.

But the Radam didn't lose without a final act against humanity. A great deal of the survivors was captured by the tekno pods and turned into semi teknomen.

The next ten years weren't easy for the humans that were left as they had to deal with the reconstruction of their planet and the loss of millions of lives. They also had to deal with another part of their population, the semi Teknomen. Under the rules of the military that had gained too much power for the last war, began to trade them as second-class citizens. That attitude resulted in a war that ended with the use of a nuclear weapon against one of their cities.

That action made them see that the military had gained too much power and had used it in the wrong way. While new laws and new regulations were made to take away many of the powers the high command, the damage was already done. The human public and the surviving teknomen lost all trust in their military forces.

Thankfully, the Space knights' reputation is what barely managed to prevent a new civil war. As a result, the Space Knights got more power and responsibility.

One of these new responsibilities, was to raise a new generation of Teknomen. While not as strong as the Teknomen originally created by the Radam, they were still able to face the Teknomen of an unknown species that was also conquered by the Radam and used as soldiers to attack Earth once again. It seemed that the teknomen made from humans were stronger than the ones made from other races. It might have been for that reason that they chose to conquer Earth as their first target.

So, even if the new teknomen made by the space knights weren't as advanced as the one made by the Radam, they still did a great job defending Earth from the second Radam invasion.

This war also made the humans face a ghost of their recent story when a new Teknoman as advanced as the ones made by the radam also faced the space knights. Thankfully, the situation was once again resolved thanks to the return of the legendary Teknoman that had protected the Earth ten years ago. The burden of saving Earth had rested upon Blade's weary shoulders for the second time. His return was a welcomed surprise since he was thought to have been dead.

In both situations, the Radam invasion and the new revolt of the teknomen were resolved thanks to Blade.

With a Radam tekka plant, and the found facilities that were under the ruins of Prague were the evidence that proved once again that the high command performed experiments on the tekno men that were part of their population. Once that news was made of public domain the military received another big impact to their reputation. All the generals and leaders that were responsible faced charges for the experiments, and the use of a nuclear weapon on one of their cities to hide evidence of their crimes. This, plus with the fact that they failed to stop the Radam invasion once again (also leaving the cleanup and survival of Earth in the Space Knights' hands), many began to question if they really need them.

For the next twenty-five years Earth had remained in peace. This gave time to rebuild civilization and prepare for another possible invasion. New generations of teknomen had also been created. It was at the end of that year that that prediction became a reality when an even larger Radam fleet had arrived into the solar system.

The Radam realized that they needed even bigger numbers to defeat Earth. They had gathered all the forces that they could gather to finally destroy the humans that dared to not only challenge them, but also managed to steal their technology and use it against them.

But, once again, the humans got ready for that battle. By finally managing to create Teknomen as advanced as the ones created by the Radam. The new teknomen were nearly as advanced as Blade. And, by expanding the Space knights' program, even more teams of the latest generation of teknomen were created.

However, even with this, the enemy numbers were too big. Some of them managed to penetrate the lines of defense and get into Earth where they caused severe damage. This time they targeted the military HQ and primary bases first and then proceeded plant more of their tekno flowers.

But those tekno flowers weren't as the flowers of the first war that needed months to bloom and be ready to turn humans into Teknomen. These new flowers only needed 48 hours to bloom. And with the speed of propagation, a great deal of the human population was captured before they could react. Ironically, the semi teknomen that lived on Earth used their semi tekno form to escape.

Time proved that the Tekkno process affect your DNA. This was seen between the generations of the teknomen and their children. The newer uprising of teknomen, even the incomplete ones, showed that they took on the forms within their bloodline.

This fact was not only a surprise but also a blessing, because in the highest moment of the confrontation, two new Tekkamans appeared and rose the Earth defender's moral. They were the legendary Tekkaman Blade and the Red Tekkaman or at the very less they looked like them. It was after the battle that the public learned that they weren't Blade or Red, but their twin children. The Aiba twins, Takeshi the male and Shinobu the female.

Together they fought with great skill and power and managed to destroy the enemy mother ships, ending this new war.

Now, around one hundred years after the first space war, almost all the habitant of the planet Earth are teknomen, but later they chose the term tekkno humans. The only "pure humans" were old people that over the following few years left this world.

There was another event that occurred at the end of third space war. With what was left of the population, the information about the Argos ship and the Aiba family was declassified. After the civilians had learned the complete story about the events of their first space war, the people of Earth began a new legend and prophecy. It will be said that each time that a set of twins are born in the Aiba family, it means that a big event will occur that will change the humans race.

But how does all this story affect this young man that is looking out into space from the space ring? The answer is simple, because he is Keitaro Aiba, the grandson of Takeshi Aiba, hero of the third Radam invasion and the great-grandson of the legendary Tekkaman Blade and the red tekkaman.

It is not that he disliked them. No. On the contrary, he felt greatly proud about their legacy. And for that, he worked very hard to follow in their steps and join the space knights that after the third Radam war, had become the official force in charge to protect Earth and the future of the human race.

But even with all his hard work, the people around him could only compare him with his ancestors and while he is proud of their legacy, he wanted to create his own. For that reason alone, he worked harder than any of the other cadets. He had to prove that he deserved to be a space knight because of his own efforts and not for who his family is.

That is why he was really excited for the great news he had received. Because of his top grades, he had been accepted and he received the process to upgrade his semi tekno form to be a complete teknoman. His dream was one more step closer, to be acknowledged for his own efforts, but that felling didn't last long. The first time that he transformed into a complete teknoman, he saw that his form was just like his great-grandfather, Blade. For a moment he hoped that he would have been just like his dad and had an original Teknoman form.

But now he feels how everyone is hopping that he will be at the level that this form represents. And to be honest that scared him. What if he is not up to that challenge?

"I see that you are still complaining about everything Oni-sama" said voice from behind.

"You know me to well, isn't it, Kanako?" said Keitaro.

"We are twins after all" answered Kanako. She was his younger twin sister and fellow Tekknoman. As he, she also choice to join the space knights and managed to receive the upgrade process. But unlike he, she managed to get an original form. Even though it is similar to their great-grandmother, there were some differences. The black and purple colors been the main ones.

"it's just that I am just worried that I will be used for public relations only."

"Come on, you can't expect to be send to real missions in your first month as a tekkaman. That is why you, me and all the rookies are here to be part of this training exercise. Besides, you will be able to be with that girl that you like, Motoko, isn't it?"

"Kanako!"

"What? Everybody knows that you like her and that she feels the same about you, the only ones that still ignore it is both of you"

"Please do not joke about that."

"Who is joking? You should just ask for a date and then .."

Whatever she was about to say, ended when the alarms could be heard.

"RED ALERT. RED ALERT. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. ALL SPACE KNIGHTS PERSONEL REPORT TO THEIR STATION. CIVILIANS BEGIN EMERGENCY PROCEDURES."

Turning to face the windows to see what is happening, they saw many lights flashing that were appearing around the moon.

Both siblings look at each other before their nod their head and began to run towards the section of the ring where they were supposed to begin their training in a couple hours.

War was Tartarus.

And that is something that the colonial fleet of the twelve colonies of Kobol can testify after two years of a nightmare warfare.

It all began when their deadliest enemies, the cylons, had returned. With the development of a computer virus, the new human form cylons managed to plant it deep inside the human's defense network. The human form cylons that had named themselves as the leaders of the cylons, were expecting a quick and decisive victory.

But they didn't count that the metal form cylons, the centurions, had also decide that the humans form cylons were no better than the colonials. The centurions had also planned to do the same with them.

So, when the attack on the colonies happened, the centurions also made their move and froze the basestars that were under the control of most of the human forms cylons. They killed the ones that were on the other basestars and took control of the resurrection system to make sure that the human form cylons couldn't get back to life in their ships. Once all of that was done the centurions began to fire to both fleets.

It was in that moment that a human form cylon, a model six, got the idea to cancel the virus that was freezing the colonial ships. Yes, the colonials will most likely shoot at them, but they also will shoot at the centurions. With some luck, they would break the control that they had over their ships.

It was a gamble, but it worked and the space around the colonies become a three-front war between the colonials, the humans form cylons and the centurions. With each side trying to kill the other two.

When that battle was over, the colonies were still there because it looked that the first wave of the attack was meant to destroy the colonial navy and later carpet boom the planet's surface. But, thankfully, only a few of the main cities that has some strategic value where hit with a nuclear weapon leaving the main population centers intact.

However, before the centurions left the system, they sent a transmission in an open channel to be heard by everyone.

"The organic life forms are a mistake, a mistake that we also made when we created the human form cylons, but the information about how the thirteenth tribe was not only a cylon tribe, but an organic cylon tribe that destroyed themselves, has shown us that to try to turns ourselves into our creators was a mistake. The only ones that could help us all to avoid repeating those same mistakes were only survivors of the destruction of the thirteenth tribe, the last five survivors. The new human form cylons chose to make them disappears when they didn't approve of the plan to destroy the colonies. That was the event that shows us that all organic form that take a human form is a mistake that must be eliminated, that will be our mission."

And with that, the last of the centurion controlled basestars jumped, leaving the system. They did this just after they sent the information about the identities of the human form cylons and how to interfere with the resurrection process, if they are close enough. There is no need to say that the cylons in the colonies faced a scenario that they never expected, the chance of real death. And now they were running for their life.

Many were killed by either the authorities, the military or even the civilian's mobs that wanted to be "patriotic". But some were captured alive, and under the threat that if they do not cooperate, they will be permanently killed, many of them chose to give the colonials all the secrets of new cylon tech (mainly their new FTL system).

But now that lead the three of them in a unique situation.

The human form cylons were forced to retread and began to create a downgraded version of the raider and centurions to do the fighting for them. Because now that the possibility of dead was very real, none of them wanted to risk their life, but with the colonial destroying all the fuel supplies they were now forced to escape to unknow space.

The colonials were doing all that they can to cause a much damage as they can to the both cylons types, they were also dealing with the loss of many key location and cities in the colonies, including their capital.

The centurions, for their part, only appeared to do hit and run tactic against the other two sides of this war.

That is how situation had been going for the last two years in their sector of the galaxy.

But that ended when the colonials, after years of preparation, launched a big offensive against the human form cylons. Their hope, that after they get rid of them, they would have to worry only of the centurions.

That task force that for the last few months were hunting down all the cylons that they could find, had managed to find Kobol of all the places. Well, what was left of it anyway.

But they also manage to find a cylon human form fleet and proceed with the attack. This attack was special. Admiral Adama, of the famous battle start Galactica, had proposed a strategy based on past battle between the colonials and the human forms.

Each time that the colonials and the human form had a battle, the centurions would appear at the end of the battle and shoot at both sides, but they only do it when the battle is an important one. So, Adama suggested that a ghost colonial fleet will be tailing his own task force and stay in alert. When his task force faced the human form and the centurion appeared at the end of the battle, the ghost fleet would appear and finish them.

That strategy worked and the task force lead by the Galactica managed to do a great deal of damage to the human forms and when the centurions appeared to finish them, the ghost fleet ambushed them.

With his job done, Adama ordered his task force to jump to the gathering point, but just before they could jump a nuke hit them and that altered their jump.

That lead us to this moment.

"Status report!" ordered Adama.

"There is fire in sectors 3 to 6 in the deck four and five, the starboard fly port is inoperable, the chiefs of decks are still running the countdown to see how many injure and KIA we have" was LT Gaeta answer.

"What is the status of the rest of our task force?"

"The Dradis is offline but I am working in getting back online"

"Sir. I am not picking any colonial transponder" added LT Dualla.

"Were they destroyed?" asked Col. Tigh.

"I don't think so. I believe that that nuke made us miss the jump, in fact I can't confirm were we are"

"That is great, that means that we can be missing behind the enemy's lines" said Col. Tigh.

"I want that Dradis back online" ordered Adama.

"Sir I am picking some radio transmissions but there aren't colonial" LT Dualla states.

"What are they?"

"I don't know sir."

"Sir, the Dradis is back online and we are in .." whatever LT Gaeta was about to said he froze when in his station.

"LT! what did you say?" Col. Tigh.

What Gaeta did instead of answer was to activate the main scream, the entire CIC got silent.

Because what they saw was a garden world that was surrounded by a double ring shape space station. That alone showed engineering capabilities far beyond whatever they had back in the colonies.

"Sir, contacts say there are many ships heading our way, I am also detecting many of what appear to be defense satellites and weapons system in the outside part of the secondary ring, and they seem to be targeting us"

"It looks that they don't like surprise visits" Col. Tigh mutters.

"Sir, I managed to determinate our current coordinates and engineering report that out FTL drive is back online"

"Get ready to jump. Making contact with an unknow civilization is something that I will leave to the HQ" and with that order the Galactica Jumped, leaving many questions to be answered to both the crew of that ship and the inhabitants of that planet.

But the Galactica never knew that they leave a gift to this new civilization. A Cylon raider that was damage and in the jump field when the Galactica arrive, has move long enough from her to stay in the orbit of that unknow moon, only to be found by the habitants of that planet, that will use it to learn all of its secrets, including the single piece of tech that the Humans of Earth are missing, a FTL drive.

Hello there!

A few weeks ago, and made contact with an author named Autobot Rewind, while I was looking for ficc of my favorites series when I was a kid, that is how I found his tekkaman blade crossover (He has other great stories too). In fact, he was the beta for this one shoot.

That give me the idea of made a one shot ficc with an open end, hoping that if someone as old as me sees it, maybe he or she will want to complete the ficc.

I leave this ending open because that open the chance to someone to develop this element:

The report of Adama to the colonial high command.

The delegation that they will send to that unknown planet

Their reaction when they see the space ring from inside.

The reaction of the colonials when they learn that that those humans are not only part machines, but also that that was done against their will by an alien invader.

Also if Earth is still learning about the Radam FTL and are still limited to their solar system they could see the advantages to trade with the colonial and get their FTL .

It will also open the fear about what would happen if the Radam learn about that humans worlds and manage to conquer it.

Finally, this story could take many routes, between them the Earth vs Colonial, Earth joining the colonial to finish the cylons or Earth use as a middle point to made peace between the colonial and cylons.

If someone will take this idea please contact me to send it this first chapter and also to follow that story.


End file.
